1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to communications networks and the control of services to different nodes in the network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for preventing unauthorized use of services by an end-user based on the end-user's speed and/or location.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications has become exceedingly common with global users reaching 4 Billion and mobile networks reaching the most remote places. Usually these networks provide wireless access through a network of cell towers, but a satellite connection is also possible.
The popularity of mobile phones has led to their use in undesirable places such as schools, and at inappropriate times, such as when driving a car. In the face of mounting evidence of the danger of using mobile communications devices while engage in operating a motor vehicle, many governments have passed laws limiting the use of these devices while driving.
In some instances, government continues to allow “hands free” cell phone usage, but even the act of engaging in a telephone conversation while driving increases the risk of an accident. This is because the human brain will develop tunnel vision as it subconsciously tries to envision the face of the person they are talking to. In other jurisdictions use of such communications devices is forbidden completely while driving, but enforcement is difficult, at least until after an accident has occurred.
Likewise the use of cell phones and other mobile communications devices in forbidden places is hard to enforce. Teachers struggle every day with inappropriate use by students. Correctional facilities have a great law enforcement concern about mobile communications devices in prisons allowing convicts to continue to operate their criminal enterprises while behind bars.
The basis of this present invention is the application of the location and speed information acquired from the cell phone itself. Using the cell phone's location it is possible to limit or eliminate services in undesirable places. By using the velocity of the cell phone it is possible to separate the person walking on the street from the person driving on the street.
Cell phones have had GPS sensors installed in them since 1999, which would provide the location and speed of the cell phone. Sometimes the cell phone is in a location where GPS will not work due to the interference between the GPS satellites and the cell phone. In these instances it is possible to use information from the signals received from the cell phone, such as time of arrival or the strength of the received signal, to calculate the location and/or speed of the cell phone.
This present invention assumes that a test of the cell phone's location or its speed will be in addition to the normal authentication that occurs when a cell phone is powered up and is allowed to attach to the network. It is assumed that a device so attached will continue to operate in the same manner as it presently does when the cell phone is idle. That is to say, it continues to be in contact with the network on a regular basis, updating its location and speed as well as the cell tower it is communicating with. This will allow the network to route a call or connection request to it when allowed.
The difference this present invention introduces is that before a cell phone, or any other type of mobile communications device, can allow subscriber services, the location and speed of the cell phone is checked against a table of allowable values. If the location indicates that the cell phone is currently in a forbidden location, or the speed indicates that the cell phone is traveling too fast, any or all services, may be denied to the cell phone.
Emergency calls by the end-user would be largely unchanged by this present invention. The present invention includes emergency override ability so that an end-user can make an emergency call, like one for 911 services. This emergency override request is identified by the destination the cell phone or other mobile communications device is attempting to reach.
Public safety or emergency personnel need to operate mobile services often in locations or at speeds that would be forbidden to the general user by this present invention. The present invention also includes override ability for specific network users. This override ability will be granted based on the actual communications device, like a laptop bolted to the dashboard of a police cruiser, or through a process which authenticates the end-user by something like a password, token or some form of biometric identification. This type of override ability would allow access to any or all services even when the mobile communications device is in a forbidden location or traveling at a forbidden speed.
The override ability can work in the other direction as well. Sometimes in an emergency, a first responder may want to contact an attached cell phone or mobile communications device even when it is in a forbidden location or traveling at a forbidden speed. This may be used generically to inform a group of people who are moving of a hazard ahead such as a tornado, or to contact a single individual who is traveling.
Another use for this override ability is to set up a “hotspot” on a bus or train. This “hotspot” is authorized to receive subscriber services and provide them to attached “hotspot” users at speeds or in locations not possible for non-passengers of the bus or train. The network would determine a cell phone's speed relative to the “hotspot”, indicating that the cell phone is being used by a public transit passenger. The network could then allow all or some services to the bus passenger.
In no way does the above description of how the invention may be used or applied in any way limit the generality of the invention or its application. It is entirely possible that a stationary network node may also have its services availability determined by its location and speed. There also may be many ways besides GPS to determine the location and speed of a cell phone or any other node, and this invention includes all of them.